Seeing Another's View
by SilverCrews
Summary: What if one day you saw a murder, but then the next moment you awake in a place you are told is Asgard. The life you once had gone and you now have to live another life, and you see not through your own view but another's. (This story starts right before the first Thor movie)
1. In The Dead of Night

Hey everyone, this is Rebekah Silver here! I'm so excited to release my first marvel fanfiction! This marvel fanfiction has a lot of original characters, but I only own rights to my characters. Hope you enjoy and please comment on what you think will happen next... Please keep the comments clean, thank you

Chapter 1: In the Dead of Night

Cough... Cough

I could see my breath through the winter snow storm on a cold December evening. I trudged through the now piling layers of snow as the sky grew darker and darker. As I walked I saw no one who would dare to go out in this snowstorm. I barely made it inside and quickly slammed the door behind me, but it was no use a big gush of wind put a pile of snow now in my apartment complex's foyer. "Argh!" I thought as I brush the snow off my red jacket. My face was red and my thick wet brown hair was on my face in a complete mess. I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the heat going in the building which was a warm welcome. As I was trying to get the snow in a little pile away from the entry door, I heard a quiet opening of a door across from where I was.

An old man maybe in his 70's or early 80's smiled and said," It must be cold out."

I replied, " yes, it is, about 20 degrees Fahrenheit last time I checked."

The old man in his bathrobe and slippers smiled with a warm glow that was not present anywhere in New York at this time. He looked at me and asked," Are you the new tenant in the building three floors up?"

" Yes, I moved here from the upper side of Manhattan" It had been a long move from I once cozy apartment, but I needed a change of scenery.

"Well, it is nice to meet you...?" He paused trying to get my name.

"Paige Everson" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Paige! My name is Nicholas Avery, but you can call me Mr. Nicholas or Mr. Avery" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and said goodbye. Then I went up three flights of stairs to the apartment 311. As I entered my apartment, I saw multiple boxes stacked up in corners and in the middle of the room A large gray couch was placed where I had been sleeping until my mattress got delivered.

As I laid on the couch about ready to close my eyes, I hear a loud bang that came from the floors below.

Then following the bang I heard a scream...

I sprang to my feet as my heart was racing hoping it was nothing, but I had this feeling in my chest that something was wrong. Then headed downstairs, to my horror to see two bodies one of a man and one of woman on the ground barely clinging to life with the old man in a dark black cloak look at me with the bloody knife in his hand and say, " this was not my doing." His hair was long and wildly as he went my way, and passed me as he went out the door. He looked at me one last time and a tear came down from his face as he walked into the dark night.

Then I awoke in...

Thank you all so much for reading!


	2. Asgard

Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please give your thoughts on what you think so far! Your feedback is really appreciated! Since the first chapter was very short, I made this chapter extra-long. Thank you, guys and gals!

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the marvel characters and any of the places mentioned. I only own rights to my characters. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Asgard

Then I awoke in…. well…. where I am?

I looked at the walls which had been decorated with gold and precious stones. The place was lavish with grand arches, and the room I was in large and I saw a balcony and a set of doors both had impressive architecture. It looked as if I was in…. a castle. After admiring the beautiful place, I looked down to see myself in a bed with warm cozy red bedding and in a canopy bed draped with beautiful white cloth. As I got out of bed thinking this was a dream, I saw myself in a long red dress adorned with gold and pearls. I had metal bands on my wrists that had engraving on them. Across the room, I saw a mirror. As I went towards it, I saw long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. My hair was pulled back into a bun with pearls and other fine jewels. I was tall and lean but fit looking. Wondering why my hair color was a different color and my eyes were also different, and thinking this was all a dream in a daze I ran two huge gold doors. As I pulled them open, A hand quickly inserted itself opening it further.

"Ah Miss Juliet… I'm glad you are awake." Said a man with blonde hair with a beard and mustache. He looked like a character from a children's book like a prince charming.

I did not recognize the name he called me or the man that said it which made me believe this had to be a dream.

I stepped back into the room I was in, and saw a balcony out of the corner of my eye. "If this is a dream, I can jump of the balcony, and solve why that old man killed two people. I must jump and get out of this confusing dream."

I ran towards the balcony, and the man who addressed me earlier ran after me yelling, "STOP!"

Not hearing a word, he said. I looked down feeling like I was miles high, and thinking, "this has to work."

I turned around on the ledge and saw the man running after me as I fell backwards out of the balcony into thin air. I felt his fingers running through my hair trying to catch me, but he was unsuccessful. As I was falling, I thought, "WAKE UP!" Then I looked down to see the nearing ground, and then I heard thunder and lightning. Then a great big swoosh came, and I was jerked from the fall. I looked as I was no longer falling but flying. Confused, I felt a strong grip on torso. I looked and saw a man with long blonde hair, a red cape, and a hammer with intricate details on it that I could not make out. Then before I knew it I was back in the room I jumped from. As the man who caught me from falling put me on the ground I saw the guy who look awfully close to Prince Charming.

As I touched the ground, the man who caught me in mind hair spoke and said, "Fandral what did you doth this time to maketh our guest jump outest a window?"

"Thor, she ran even without an explanation. I did not tell her who I was, Thor"

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus," I thought as fandral said his comment.

"Oden requested to see her once she awoke from her slumber" said a woman who was standing a midst the men, and you could tell each one of them held her in high regard.

"Sif, doth you knoweth why the king wants to see this child?" Thor said in a but cocky tone as if why would he want to see such a girl like me.

I thought, "WHY?! Did he call me a child! I'm 19!"

"I do not know, Thor. Yet, we must obey the king's orders" Sif said.

"Well then we must obey my Father's orders. Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif meet me in the throne room." Thor said

The others nodded and quickly walked out the door into the hallway.

I was just about to run out the window, but Thor caught my arm and said, "I will not permit you to injury yourself or try to again. I do not want to have to save you again."

I jerked my arm free and said, "who do you think you are? I am not your servant, and you have no say in my dream so leave me alone!"

Thor's face became more stern as he said, "you think this is a dream, mortal?"

"Well, of course it is! I saw a murder! and I think I might have passed out from all the trauma. Also, no place on earth that looks like this." Thinking I totally won that argument.

He smiled as if he thought I still was a naïve child and said, "For this is not the place of which you speak of, for this is Asgard" Then he said in a tone very sarcastic, "If you think you are in a dream then I suggest you rather pinch yourself than jump out a window."

My eyes could not believe it as I looked out the window. Following Thor's advice, I pinch myself, "Ouch!"

"Like I shall say this is not a dream," he gave me an I told you so glance.

Then I went to the edge of the balcony still in awe, Thor took my hand and exited the room. As we walked into the hallways, I saw gold everywhere. The place was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The walls were decorated and crafted with intricate designs. As we exited the hallway, we passed many guards that bowed as we passed each one of them. I thought, "This Thor guy must be very important." I held his hand even tighter.

As we entered a room, we passed a man with slick back black hair and in a green and gold outfit. He looked kind but under that he was devious like he was up to something no good. When Thor and I were about to enter another room, he said, "My dear, what is a girl of such rich lineage hanging on to a man that you should consider equal?" Thor looked mad and wanted to punch that smirk right of that man's face.

Then Thor said, "This is not the time nor the place Loki."

I repeated the words, "With such rich lineage?" in my mind but it quickly went from my mind.

We entered the room to see a man on the throne. He had white-grayish hair and had an eye patch. He looked stern, but past that was kindness. He looked older like a grandfather and wise. Thor let go of my arm and knelt before the man in the throne. I saw Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif on the other side of the room. The room had an audience of people who respected the man on the throne. I had no clue who he was so I stood at attention and did not bow, but I bowed my head. The guards and the on lookers looked horrified like I committed some act of treason. When I looked at the man on the throne to see if he was angered at me, He looked at me as if he knew me and sleight smiled with a look of compassion. As Thor talked to the man in the throne, I zoned the conversation out and looked at the beautiful throne room. Then as I was in awe, the old man looked at me and said, "Child, from whereat do you come from?"

I stumbled still looking at the place which was before my eyes. "I come from New York City" I said. I tried to think back to anything besides the murder which was always on my mind, but all I could remember was in New York and in the snow. So, I said the only thing I could remember.

Then Thor spoke up almost in a boastful tone, "This child sayeth Midgard, King Odin"

Odin looked at Thor with the I understood what she said without your brash explanation look. Thor quietly took a step back. Odin looked at me again and said, "Wherefore do you cometh from?"

I was shocked he asked the question again.

So I responded, "I come from New York City"

Then he looked sad and said, "Why do you tell lies to the King of Asgard?"

I knew I was in trouble then. I thought, "Oh Snap! Then I thought, it must be where I am from." Then I replied, "King of Asgard, um, that is the only place I remember so it must be where I am from, and I really need to get back there because I saw a murder. I have to go back and witness to the police!"

The King looked at me with a looked of sadness and then dismissed the court. He asked Thor and everyone else to leave. Thor looked very unhappy and turned to leave then gave me a glance. Which I had no idea why he did. I was about to leave, but then he told me to stay if I wanted to go home. So, I stayed in the same place until everyone had left.

As soon as everyone left, I was going to ask him to have me return to New York City, but before I said a word he said "you want to go back to New York… your home?"

"Yes, sir." I replied.

He looked at me and said, "doth you remember anything past New York?"

I was puzzled so I said, "Uh… well no. I really need to get back. I need to report that man to the police."

I thought, "Does this Odin guy have short-term memory loss? Or he is just really interested in New York."

Odin started to walk towards a door and motioned me to follow him. I did not know what to do so I followed him. I was still in awe over this beautiful place. I looked at Odin, and he seemed kind and loving but firm. He asked in a gentle voice, "My child, doth you remember anything about your past except New York?"

I thought, "Seriously, this guy has short term memory loss."

I replied, "No, I know nothing about my past, but I'm not really concerned with knowing my past, but I want to go back and stop the man who murdered those two people."

We came to a room and he said, "there is people who wait for you, my child"

I was confused, but if I wanted answers it might be best to see these people who are waiting for me. I was about to open the door, I looked to ask Odin if he knew who they were. He was walking away with a guard who spoke is a very urgent voice.

Then I saw Loki who talked to me earlier. He came up to me and whispered, "Do you wish to know why I said what I spoke earlier?"

"I do, but some people are apparently waiting for me." I answered not knowing why we were whispering. Loki looked at me smiled and said, "One day you will understand."

I turned back to the door and looked inside to see Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg talking. I entered my strawberry blonde hair was in my face as the door slammed shut.

They saw me but continued with their conversation. Thor looked arrogant like earlier in the throne room. Yet, the others seemed to respect him.

Then Thor said," Tomorrow, I will be next king of Asgard!"

They all smiled and raised their glasses to Thor's proclamation. Then I thought, "Wait, this arrogant boastful child is going to be king?"

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! I would like to know what you guys think :-)

Signing out Rebekah Silver


	3. The Coronation

Before I start this chapter, I want to thank everyone who is following and favorited this story. I really appreciate every single one of the follows, reviews, and favorites. Also, I apologize for not updating in a little while. I have been trying to figure out what direction I want to take in the story. So, my apologies, again, for taking so long to update.

Thank you

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the marvel characters and any of the places mentioned. I only own rights to my characters. Also, any quotes from any of the marvel movies, I do not own. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Coronation Day

Thor looked over at me as I tried to back away from the door. He smiled and said, "My name is Thor Odinson. My apologies for not introducing myself earlier… He pointed to three men standing next to him and said, "These are the Warriors of Three. Also, known as Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. Then there is Lady Sif." He pointed to her as she was next to him.

"I heard you say their names earlier after you caught me in mid-air." I said as I tried to hide the embarrassment from jumping out of a window and Thor having to catch me. He pointed to the man at the door who I met right before I came in. "This is my brother, Loki."

He just walked in with a couple books. He looked as if he was thinking about something. He sat down and looked at a book as Thor and the others carried on. My mind kept going back to the scene of the crime, yet it was weird. Every time I thought of the man who killed those two people, I thought of him not as a murder. I shook my head, "Now, Paige. You are just coping with what you saw." I looked at my hands that were long and dainty. Which was different to the other girl, I was. Her hands were long and a little wider. Her finger nails were very short unlike my now long nails. She was broader built and had long brown hair. I now had strawberry blonde hair. Yet, even though I looked different, I knew I still was myself.

As Thor and the others continued talking about tomorrow's preparations, I decided to go back to my room to think about all that was going on. I exited the room and walked down the hallway trying to remember which way my room was. I continued to walk when I heard a soft voice, "My dear, may I join you as you walk?"

I turned to see an older lady with blonde hair coming towards me. "Um… sure." I replied.

She was wearing a greenish dress with jewels. She stood up tall, but she was not proud or boastful. We walked in silence until she said, "What is your name?"

"My name is Paige." I answered then I said, "What is your name?"

"Frigga"

"May I ask what you do in the palace?"

"I care for Odin, Thor, and Loki."

"So, you are like their caretaker?"

She gave a small smile. "I guess you could say that." We continued walking.

I tried to think of something else to say to continue that conversation but it was no use. I had no clue what to say. Then she said, "Would you like to know more about the place you are staying?"

I nodded.

"This realm is called Asgard which is one of the nine realms which are contained in the tree of life. The tree of life is also known as Yggdrasil. This tree of life holds the universe together within its branches. You came here from Midgard which is what you also call Earth. Midgard is one of the nine realms along with many other realms. Yet to protect and watch over the nine realms there is a person whose name is Heimdall. He can see everything that happens in the nine realms."

"How do you know these realms exist? I mean you know they exist, but how do you travel to them and explore them?" I asked. I was curious about understanding the Tree of Life and also to see if I could get back to Earth.

"The Bifrost bridge allows you to travel to all the realms. Which allows you to know all these realms exist. Through the Bifrost Bridge you can go to any of the nine realms."

"So, I must have gotten here through the Bifrost Bridge?" I came to that conclusion since it seemed likely it had to be the way I came to Asgard.

Frigga paused then said, "It looks like we have come to your room. I hope you are enjoying your stay, and hope to see you tomorrow for the coronation." She smiled and continued walking.

I turned towards the door then looked back to ask what the answer was to my question, but she was gone and talking with a guard. I went into my room and walked over towards my bed. I laid down and closed my eyes.

*Knock* Knock*

"Yes?" I said in a complete daze.

"I was asked by the queen to drop of some clothes for you. May I come in?"

I went to the door and opened it to see a girl maybe not even my age.

"Thank you." I said putting out my hands to accept the clothes.

She handed me the clothes then curtsied and walked away.

I went back into my room and looked at what I was given. There was light blue dress with long sleeves with the shoulders cut out. Also, a cloak that was white with a gold silver trim with strings hanging down on the sides. There was a pair of white elbow length gloves. The dress had gold accents around the waist. Also, a symbol of a tree was on the jewelry and pendant that pinned the cloak together. Then I saw some gold bracelets that had pearls, a pair of shoes that were flats with lace, and some white flowers. I was baffled at the amount of clothes. Even if I did not remember much, this was a lot of clothes.

I looked at the dress and tried to figure out how to put in on. I laid everything out on the bed and tried to figure out exactly how this outfit was supposed to work.

*Knock*Knock*

I was just able to put the dress on as I sprinted and almost slammed myself to the door. I opened the door to see Frigga. She smiled, "It looks like blue is a good color for you. I'd glad I was right."

I smiled as I looked down at the dress. It was gorgeous. I thanked her for the compliment, as I went back into the room to grab the cloak. "Wait…. She is the QUEEN?!" I thought thinking about what the lady who brought the clothes said earlier. I bowed and tried to curtsy, but It was more like a fawn barely knowing how to stand.

"Um… Please come in." I hesitantly said.

I went back to the door motioning if she wanted to come in she could. Frigga stepped into the room as I kind of was lost for words. "What do you say to the queen of Asgard?" I thought.

"So, how is the weather?" I said. Then right after I said it, "Really, Paige you are talking to the queen of Asgard and you ask about the weather when you have a huge window in your room." Yet it seemed that Frigga, I mean the queen caught on to my 'I do not know what to say' tone. She smiled then spoke.

" Well, the weather is almost always nice here. Today, however, it is a little chillier than normal."

I smiled and gripped my dress realizing that my attempt at a normal conversation was no use.

Then Frigga said, "The coronation is going to start in a couple hours." She picked up the cloaked and motioned me to a seat. I sat down as she put the cape on me and helped me with my hair.

"These outfits can be tricky if you are not used to them. I remember when I first wore an outfit like this some of the workers in the palace had to help me." She smiled as she recalled that memory. I found comfort that I was not alone in this outfit situation, but I felt alone in everything else. The murder, getting out of here, my memories were just a few of things that I felt so alone in. It seemed everybody expect me knew what was going on. Frigga fixed my hair, and my cape which was once in a bundle with strings hanging from it. Now the strings created a beautiful weaving pattern on the sides. My hair went from a barely up bun to a beautifully designed up do with some of my strawberry blonde hair hanging down in front. On the cape was a beautiful pendant of a tree. It looked familiar but I could not place my figure on it.

Then she said, "Now, you look like an Asgardian."

We left the room as we went to the throne room. As we enter the room I see hundreds or maybe thousands of people gathered to see Thor's coronation. They all looked excited for the crowning of their new king. Odin sat on his throne and looked troubled like something was bothering him. Sif and I stood by the Warriors of Three. Loki was also there. People cheered as Thor came into the room as he waved his hammer. Thor was messing about with is hammer and trying to impress the crowd. Then he kneeled before his father.

Then Odin spoke, "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjöllnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal! It's a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across my realms in the time of the great beginning." Then Odin continued. Right before Odin said the word that Thor was now king of Asgard, He stopped. Odin rushed and said, "Frost Giants." He hit is staff against the floor.

Sif and the warriors of three went clear the people out with the help of the guards, but I wanted to know what happened. So, I followed Odin, Thor, and Loki. They entered a room that had odd artifacts in it. Then I saw Odin holding some type of box. Thor looked outraged. I saw dead guards and some type of creatures on the floor also dead. They were completely obliterated. Odin put the box on a pedestal. Then Thor stormed out after a heated argument with Odin. Loki followed him and I saw Odin standing by himself. Then he said, "You do not have to hide." I came from behind a pillar. I stood beside him, and said, "What is that box?"

"It is called the Casket of Ancient Winters. It is an item that was possessed by the Frost Giants, and it was used to try and create earth into a world of ice. They were unsuccessful, so I keep it here so no one can use it for evil."

"What are all the other objects?" I asked.

"These objects are types that could bring great harm if in the wrong hands."

We both stood in silence as we stared at the box. Then Odin said, "I hear you meet my wife, Frigga."

"Yes, I did. She was very nice and explained to me the nine realms. Also, she talked about the Bifrost Bridge for a moment. Is there any way the Bifrost Bridge can take me to earth?"

He looked down trying to ignore the question and said, "I must go to Frigga and explained what happened."

He walked away. As I stared at all the artifacts, many of them looked harmless. I decided to walk back to my room. I was thinking about how I can get to this Bifrost Bridge. I thought maybe I could convince one of the guards that by order of the king, I must go to the Bifrost Bridge.

"May I walk with you?"

I turned back to see Fandral who I meet earlier.

"Um… sure." I said with a stutter.

We walked in silence for about a couple of minutes then he said, "so how are you enjoying Asgard?"

"It's beautiful place, but I miss Earth."

"Earth does have its charm." He smiled as if he remembered something.

I nodded, "Yes, and a murderer."

He stopped, "A murderer?"

"Right before I came here, I saw an older man standing over two people, and then say it was not his fault even when he had a knife in hand."

"That is very strange." Fandral paused then looked at me. "So, you want to get back to Midgard?"

"Yes!" I yelled. Someone finally understood. He looked at me funny. I just realized I yelled and I could hear the phrase echo through the halls.

"Well, since you seem so excited to go and Thor is angry about the Frost Giants, I shall take you to Heimdall. Also I have nothing else to do expect wait for Thor's orders."

Fandral walked forward and took a cape from one of the guards and said, "Put this on."

"Why?"

"I do not know... because you look like you fit in with people who don't have royal status." He said sarcastically.

I looked down at my dress. He had a point. I put on the cape and put the hood over my head. Fandral also took a cape. We walked passed many guards who were curious why two people were wearing capes in the castle. As we were about to exit the gates Fandral heard footsteps after him. He turned around to see Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg.

"Fandral, we must console Thor after the Frost Giant attack." said Sif.

Then Volstagg looked at him and said, "Why do you wear a cape in daylight? That seems foolish. You stand out like a Bilge snipe in a quiet meadow."

Fandral looked agitated for not being able to get out of the castle and said, "We will follow you to Thor."

We all walked to a room to see a flipped table and stuff everywhere.

Volstagg said, "What happened here?"

Loki was next to his brother and said, "There's nothing you can do without defying father." Then Loki eyes grew wide as Thor gave him a glance.

"No! no, no, no! I know that look" Loki said. "It is madness."

"Madness? What sort of Madness?" Volstagg commented.

"We are going to Jötunheimr"

Then I heard, "This isn't like a journey to earth, where you summon a little lighting and thunder, then worship you as a god. This is Jötunheimr."

Then Fandral looked at me and whispered, "No offense."

"None taken" I said.

Thor and the others talked as I zoned out. "I kept thinking about Earth, my home. All I remember… I tried to think back to a family or a home of some sort before the murder, but I could not remember. I thought of what Loki said. With such rich lineage. "How does he know of my past when I do not even know?" I thought. My mind kept trying to think of anything before that one fateful day on Earth.

Then I heard Thor announce, "My friends, we're going to Jötunheimr."

Then Fandral looked at me and said, "I guess you are going to see the Bifrost Bridge after all."

I hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you all think. I want to thank you all who have made it to the end of this chapter. I have many plans for this story, and this story has a huge plot. However, it is going to be an adventure.

Signing out,

Rebekah Silver


End file.
